


Гет

by Mozilla



Series: Окна напротив [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2019-05-17 20:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14838333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozilla/pseuds/Mozilla





	Гет

— Четвертая за неделю, — Кисе равнодушно рассматривал записку с признанием, только что вытащенную из сумки. Записка была сложена в ярко-розовый конверт, изрисованный сердечками и расписанный именем Кисе. Еще от нее пахло сладкими духами, и хотя выглядело это довольно глупо, Аомине все равно немного завидовал. И он никогда бы не признался в этом Кисе, конечно.

— Тупость какая, — фыркнул он и отвернулся. 

— Ага, — Кисе вздохнул. — Блин, если я из-за этого опоздаю на тренировку, Акашиччи меня прибьет.

— Ну так и не ходи, — Аомине пожал плечами. Он бы точно пошел, но Кисе можно было и отговорить. Вокруг этого придурка и так постоянно слишком много девчонок крутилось. 

— Нет, я быстро, — Кисе улыбнулся. — А то нехорошо получится.

Придурок. Когда он складывал записку обратно, Аомине краем глаза заметил последнюю строчку — третий корпус, около стенда.

Он только хмыкнул, из третьего корпуса Кисе придется бегом бежать до зала, чтобы успеть к началу тренировки.

Как он сам оказался в назначенное время в коридоре второго корпуса, он так и не понял. Дурацкое любопытство. Одно из окон было точно напротив стенда, около которого уже стояла какая-то девчонка. Аомине придирчиво ее осмотрел и решил, что не такая уж она и красивая, Кисе точно не подходит. Он на прошлой неделе отшил парочку куда красивее, Аомине случайно видел.

Кисе пришел вовремя, протянул записку девчонке и что-то ей сказал. Жаль, Аомине было не слышно. Лицо у него при этом было такое же равнодушное, как и при чтении записки. 

Девчонка нервно теребила край юбки все время, что Кисе говорил, а потом всхлипнула, закрыла лицо руками и убежала. 

Кисе задумчиво повертел в руках записку, которую у него так и не забрали, а потом запихнул ее обратно в сумку. Взглянул на часы над дверью в класс и побежал по коридору в другую сторону. 

Аомине все равно успел раньше. Он и бегал быстрее, и ему было ближе. Так что когда Кисе влетел в зал, он уже кидал мяч в кольцо, как будто давно там был.

На особо удачном броске он покосился на Кисе и удовлетворенно усмехнулся, заметив восхищение на его лице. Никакого равнодушия, ни капли.

Надо будет после тренировки вытащить записку у него из сумки и выкинуть. Просто так, нечего этому придурку всякий хлам собирать.


End file.
